Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of inspection systems, and more particularly, to a wireless, battery-less camera for inspecting enclosed spaces.
Various systems include difficult to access and/or enclosed spaces that require periodic visual inspection. Inspecting these enclosed spaces often involves a complex process of removing structure to provide access to personnel. In aircraft, opening a sealed access panel may require removal of rivets, sealing mechanisms and the like. Closing the sealed access panel may require the use of various tools including fastener applicators, welding devices, sealing mechanisms and the like. Thus, the opening and closing of a sealed access panel could lead to structural fatigue, damage and or loss of seal integrity.